


Shining

by QueenofDisaster



Series: Some Are Silk and Some Are Leather [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Honeymoon, Light Bondage, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Riding, Sex Toys, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofDisaster/pseuds/QueenofDisaster
Summary: James and John's honeymoon in Nassau ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> And the self-indulgence continues

One ten hour direct flight later, James was all but dragging John by the leg through Nassau Airport to collect their bags. Waiting for the carousel to swing their luggage around, John leans back against James' chest, eyes drifting open and closed. He didn't sleep a wink during the flight. 

Instead he had sat, watching reruns of Seinfeld, while glaring at James who was sleeping like a little ginger baby. 

Now he was exhausted, and he just wanted to get to their resort and collapse in bed. 

"Tired?" James murmurs against his ear and he snorts derisively. 

"Exhausted. I vote the rest of the day is just at the resort, sleeping and eating. Maybe go to the pool." John says, groaning as he heaves his bag out of the line. 

"Speedos?" James grins lecherously, finding his own bag. 

"If you're good." 

 

Ten minutes into the drive to their resort, John decides that he is in love with Nassau and never wants to leave. Every way he turns his head, vibrancy and life jumps out at him. Rolling crystalline blue water and ivory sand. Lush green trees and small local restaurants and quaint little beach houses. The sun warms every surface. 

If he wasn't so jet lagged, he'd make the driver stop so that he could run full pelt into the ocean, clothes and all. 

 

They manage to lug themselves into the resort and finally up to their room. James immediately disappears into the bathroom while John checks out their room, touching every surface unintentionally. They booked the executive suite that is more of an apartment than a room really. 

In their bedroom, half of one of the walls is just windows, casting a perfect view of the south end of the island and endless ocean. 

"What a beautiful view." John says aloud, drawing the curtains to cut out the bright afternoon light. 

When James returns, his hairline is damp and he's changed his shirt, complaining about the smell of airplane still lingering. John, on the other hand, has stripped out of his clothes to tuck himself into bed. 

"You know, this won't help your jet lag. It'll make it harder for you to sleep tonight." James reminds him, sitting next to the lump under the covers that is his husband. 

"If I don't sleep, I will die." John dramatises, face pressed into the plush pillows. 

"Just a couple of hours okay? No more." James says, eyes catching the pile of clothes that John had left behind. Picking up the side of the duvet, he pokes his head underneath and laughs.

"We're on our honeymoon for ten minutes and you're already naked." He says wryly. 

"I work fast." John retorts, grinning, even as his eyes grow heavy. 

"I'm going to go have a look around. There's supposed to be a cafe in the lobby somewhere." James kisses his head of curls before getting up. "I'll bring you back a sandwich." 

"That's why I married you!" John calls out after him. 

 

Coming back into their bedroom, James crosses his arms over his chest, smiling affectionately at his husband. John is slowly waking from his doze, shuffling around on the bed. Sometime during his dreaming, he'd tossed the covers off his body to gather it up to toss an arm and leg over.

"I can see your cock." James says, lightly. A hum filters out from underneath a mop of black curls. 

"It's not a secret." John murmurs and he chuckles softly, sitting down on the bed beside him. John rolls over to drop his head into his lap, face pressed into his belly.

"Have you no decency?" James asks, grinning down at him, drawing his wayward curls from his face. 

"Never." John purrs, stretching out his sleepy limbs. His muscles ripple under his tawny skin and he delights in the way his husband's eyes drag across him like a physical touch. 

James' blunt fingers caress his cheeks, and the soft skin of his lips.  
"I have I ever told you that I love the way you look at me?" John asks. 

James' eyes are full of such warmth, there's so much behind his expression. 

"A few times, yes. But it's always nice to hear." James' mouth quirks, hunching over to kiss him gently. 

 

Reclined out on a pool lounge, James rubs a second layer of sunscreen across his speckled shoulders and the tops of his cheeks. The resort pool is this biggest thing he's ever seen, cut into sections of a lap pool and a row of spas. There is a group of young women on the opposite side drinking cocktails and pushing each other into the water. Occasionally, one of them will turn his way, a small smile on their faces and he ducks his head. He's never really gotten used to women appraising him. 

A short whistle draws his attention from the open book in his lap.

The first thing he sees is skin and lots of it. 

Golden brown and glowing under the late afternoon sun. John's hair is loose, brushing his corded shoulders and framing is blinding grin. James' eyes trail down the lines of his stomach to the black speedos stretched across his groin and Jesus fuck. 

"I love when you get all flustered." John says, tossing his towel onto the lounge beside him, although he sits down on James'. 

"I'm not the only one." James smirks, tilting his head to the group of women who are trying their hardest not to stare. John chuckles, handing him the sunscreen and turning his back to him, an obvious invitation that James jumps for. 

Touching his skin is infinitely better than just gawking at it. As he runs across his shoulders and neck, John, the shit, drops his head forward and moans. Loudly. 

James' eyes flick up and the girls in the pool are smothering giggles behind their hands and even underwater. 

"Stop it." James growls pulling at his curls. John grunts, standing and throwing a wink over his shoulder before swiftly diving into the pool. 

When he resurfaces, John beams, crooking his finger at him. With a roll of his eyes, he leaves his book behind to sit on the edge of the pool with his legs dangling in the water. 

For a while John sort of floats around, much more occupied with trying to pull at James' feet. 

"John, don't you fucking dare." James says, flicking water at him. John pouts, pushing himself up on the edge of the pool to kiss him with chlorine wet lips. 

"You look like a mermaid." James rumbles, and John laughs, dropping back fully into the water. 

"Merman." John corrects. "I do have the hair for it." 

Eventually John coaxes James into the water, and hangs onto him like a limpet.  
"You can be a merman too if you like." John grins, arms coiled around his neck. 

James rolls his eyes, holding John up under his thighs. "I'd prefer having two legs, honestly." 

"Oh, you're forgetting something." John sing-songs and James jumps when his hand cups his cock through his swimsuit. 

"Do not get us kicked out of the resort." James scolds and John just batts his eyelashes, innocently. 

"We're on our honeymoon. I think they'd understand if occasionally hands go wandering." John sways, fingers carding through the wet auburn hairs at the back of his neck.

"We're traumatising those girls." James says, spinning them in slow circles. 

Said girls were cackling and talking in hushed tones, eyes flitting over to the couple every few seconds. 

"They don't look traumatised to me." John says, waving enthusiastically at the group, who giggle and wave back. "See?" He says, smugly and gets a pinch on the ass for it. 

 

Lying in the centre of their bed, clad only in his boxers and a strip of cloth tied over his eyes, James can hear his own heartbeat in his ears. 

Heat is already flushing his skin. There's sweat gathering along his forehead, but with his hands trussed up above his head, he just has to endure. 

"If you could see yourself." John's voice startles him in the quiet room. He tilts his head up to where his voice came from. 

"I want to see you." James says. 

"Hmm, you will in a sec." John's deep voice curls around his skin, bringing goosebumps to the surface. Distantly he hears the shifting of material, and the strike of a match. The scent of smoke and sweet caramel permeates the room and he hums. 

The bed dips around him and a warm body settles into his lap. John's leg brushes against his thigh and James moans outright at feel of a familiar silky material.

"Fuck, John let me see." He pleads, but is silenced by a kiss. He strains into it, feeling uncharacteristically needy for touch. Perhaps it is the absence of control he has in this form, bound and blind, that makes him arch into each touch John grants him. His lips taste like coconut and his hair smells like vanilla. 

John holds two fistfuls of his hair, and devours him. Teeth pulling and tongue teasing, James is helpless. 

"Please." James gasps, and John presses one last kiss on his lips before he slips off his blindfold. 

James moans at the pulse in his groin when he sees John above him. His eyes first draw to the semi-sheer black corset that accentuates his trim waist, cutting off just below his pierced nipples. Black satin panties stretch across his half hard cock, and James' mouth waters. In the gap between his panties and his corset, a garter belt cuts across his skin, clipping into black silk stockings. 

"Now I know why you didn't want me in your suitcase." He breaths, and John smiles, eyes heated. 

"All my secrets are in there." He whispers, biting a bruise over the thundering pulse in his neck. 

"What are you going to do to me?" James licks across his dry lips, tilting into the aching pleasure of John's tongue and teeth. 

"You'll find out soon enough." He replies ambiguously, the rough spines of his corset rubbing across James' chest and nipples, making him tug on his bonds. 

James' cock is aching, thrusting up into the barest friction that John's body affords.  
Satisfied with his work, John sits back on his heels, touching the bruises he's left behind with a pleased little smile. 

James' mouth is open and wet, sucking in deep breaths. John looks like heaven and sin incarnate above him. If he's going to hell, it will be worth it just to have this. 

"You look like you're thinking something romantic. You have little hearts in your eyes." John teases, thumbing over his taught nipples. 

"Shut up." James pants, smile curving his whiskered lips. 

"I need to go get some things." John whispers, eyes glinting. James bites down on his lip as John shuffles back on his knees. 

"Oh, I forgot to show you something." John grins, turning on his thighs so that his back is turned to James. The back of John's panties are actually sheer black, not satin like the front, and James bites down harder on his lips. 

"Fuck-John. I want to taste you so bad." James moans, arching forward. His spine tingles at the pleased chuckle John gives, as he slinks off the bed. 

"Hmm, maybe if you're good." John says, bending over to rifle through his suitcase, ass propped up. "If you're really good I might return the favour." James feels his cock weep at the idea, wetting a spot on his boxers. 

"You're killing me." James laughs breathlessly as John straightens up, hands hidden behind his back. 

"I'm going to give you some options okay?" John says and James nods. "Either, I fuck you. Or I fuck you with this-" John hold up a clear silicone dildo, and James drools. "And I ride you with this still inside you?" John can already see which option he's going to choose. 

"The second one." James pants, and John grins wickedly.

 

John watches with rapt attention, as he slides three fingers into James' slick hole. Straddling James' chest, he shifts around, distracted from his task by the tongue buried in his ass. 

"Shit." John gasps, curling his fingers inside of him. James moans against his flesh, sending electricity through his nerves. James cock lays heavily against his stomach, twitching and pulsing whenever John pushes his fingers up just right. 

"Fucking hell." Without his hands at play, James has to delve his tongue along his taint and cleft to reach his furled hole. It's dizzying, and by James' pleased noises, he can say that James likes it this way too. 

"You want me to fuck you, darling?" John pants damply against the skin of his thick thigh. 

"Please." James is so far gone already, its heady. Corset and stockings still clipped in, John flips around to sit between James' legs. He wants to see his husband's face when he begs John to let him come. 

Pressing the blunt head of the toy against his hole, John marvels at how smoothly he sucks it inside himself. James' eyes close, mouth open on gasping breaths. 

"You're going to be good for me?" His voice is thick with arousal as he watches James twist against the scarf coiled around his wrists. 

Eyes fluttering, James nods enthusiastically.  
John pushes the dildo up with a firm hand, punching into that spot inside him. James shouts, arms bulging as his strains away from the overwhelming sensation. 

"I asked you a question. Are you going to be good?" John presses his hot cheek against James' propped up knee. Green eyes find his and his pink tongue sweeps across his dry lips.

"Yes." John's cock pulses between his thighs at the wrecked sound of his voice. 

"Puppy, I've barely even started." John grins, twisting his wrist and fucking into James, deep and relentless. 

Sounds pour out of James' throat, his pink cock dribbling against his taught stomach.  
"That's it, puppy." John murmurs, biting on his lips. 

"Thank you." James breaths out and John's chest blooms with warmth and satisfaction. 

"Oh, James." John kisses along the pale insides of his lightly freckled thighs. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." 

A small smile graces his husband's lips and he crawls his way back into his lap, leaving the base of the toy against James' cheeks. John pets at his face, carding his fingers through James' beard and gazing down at him with adoration. 

"You still with me?" John whispers, plying his face with kisses. James grins, tilting his head to receive a slow, lingering kiss. 

"Are your arms hurting? They're not numb are they?" John runs his hands over the smooth undersides of his outstretched arms. 

"No, I'm fine." James says, quietly. Satisfied, John lines up James' slick cock against his hole, sinking slowly down on his length. 

"Feels so good, baby." James grunts, eyes rolling in his head as that incredible heat envelops him. The dual sensations of being split open by silicone and having his gorgeous husband fucking himself on his cock, is overwhelming to say the least. 

John's touching himself all over as he thrusts down on him. Fingers dancing across the black silk on his thighs, skating down his corset and thumbs rubbing over his own nipples. James wishes more than anything to capture this moment, this image. He wants to see this every time he closed his eyes, for the rest of his life. 

"You can come whenever you want, puppy." John purrs, walls clenching around him. He is so close to the edge, gasps punched out of him each time John's plush ass seats in his lap. 

"I know." John pants, snaking a hand behind him to push the base of the dildo, rubbing the tip across James' prostate. 

James loses his mind. His vision blacks around the edges and his mouth opens on a silent scream. His cock throbs inside John, filling him up. 

John is saying his name, over and over, eyes wide as he watches his husband tremble through the intensity of his orgasm. 

"Shit." James breathes as his blood finally begins to settle in his veins. John grins, lifting himself up off of James. They both sigh when they disconnect. Delicately, the silicone toy is extracted and James hums. 

"Please, let me suck you. I wanna make you come." James begs, and John eagerly complies, coming up to straddle his chest. 

John traces the wet head of his cock against his lips, twitching with the sensitivity. 

Sinking into his mouth, John twines his fingers in the hair at the back of his head. Using his grip, he holds him still so that he can fuck James' mouth. 

John swears as James' tongue curls around him, sucking on the head when he pulls back. John comes with a high, breathy whine when he hits the back of his throat. 

He tumbles down on the bed, reaching up with noodle weak arms to untie James. With his arms free, James immediately sweeps him into his arms, kissing him lazily. 

"You're incredible." James murmurs against his cheek. Deft fingers unhook his corset, and unclasp the belt around his hips. Released from the confines, John sighs, nosing across James' cheek to press his face into his hair. 

"I'd say that blew our wedding night out of the water." John says, and James chuckles. John rubs his stockinged feet along James' shins.

"Can you help me with these?" James' grin is a predatory flash of bright white teeth. Slowly, James rolls the stockings off each leg, leaving chaste kisses in his wake that make John blush.

They lie there for hours, John's fingers running through his hair and across his shoulders. Content and beyond satisfied, James presses his nose to John's chest and just breathes in his skin.


End file.
